Endoscopy is a minimally invasive medical procedure used to view areas inside of the body. By inserting an endoscope into the body, generally (but not necessarily) through a natural body opening, interior areas of the body may be viewed. Since endoscopic diagnoses or surgery do not require the types of large incisions that occur during conventional surgery, risks of complications are reduced and recovery tends to be relatively quick and painless in relation to conventional surgery.
The endoscope typically has a long thin flexible tubular body containing wiring and/or fiber optics to illuminate the viewing site and to transmit images of the viewing site to an eyepiece at the back end of the endoscope. The image may also be displayed on a video screen. The endoscope may also provide insufflation, irrigation, and/or suction. Endoscopic systems or tools are typically used with endoscopes to perform cutting, piercing, stitching, holding, etc. during endo-surgery.
Various endoscopic systems have been successfully used to perform a wide variety of diagnostic and surgical procedures. These include shapelocking tools, guides, or assemblies that provide advantages over conventional endoscopy or endosurgery. However, typical shapelocking assemblies include multiple highly engineered and precision manufactured components. As a result, they tend to be relatively more expensive and are intended to be reused many times. On the other hand, many components of endoscopic systems are well suited for single use only, because they are low cost or wear out too quickly to allow for safe and reliable reuse.
In addition various endoscopic procedures are more effectively performed using endoscopic systems having varying features and capabilities. For example, some endoscopic procedures are more effectively performed using an endoscopic system having a shapelocking assembly, while other endoscopic procedures are more effectively performed using an endoscopic system having an elongated shaft that is flexible but not necessarily rigidizable. Other system capabilities, such as steerability, may be preferred for certain other procedures.
Accordingly, engineering challenges remain in designing endoscopic or endosurgical systems that achieve the advantages of using both reusable and disposable assemblies or components. In particular, these challenges remain in designing systems having modular components having various desirable functional capabilities that are capable of being exchanged, switched out, or otherwise selected by the user for use during a particular procedure.